


Хороший, плохой и ужасный

by KisVani



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [22]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani





	Хороший, плохой и ужасный

Когда у Джона хорошие дни, он ноет из-за того, что Чэс его разбудил, и требует каких-то решений. Нет бы просто приготовить завтрак и оставить в покое!

Когда у Джона плохие дни, он смотрит на Чэса и думает: «Ты, дружище, заслужил кого-то получше меня».

Когда у Джона просто ужасные дни, он выгоняет Чэса, повторяя как заведенный, что тому нужно к семье. Нужно к жене и дочери. Нужно быть с ними, играть чертового примерного семьянина, а не торчать на старой мельнице в компании экзорциста-неудачника.

В хорошие дни Чэс дает ему подзатыльник, в плохие — молча приносит бутылку и два стакана, а в ужасные — не отходит ни на шаг.

Джон помнит, что было до Ньюкасла. Помнит, как они все по-своему в него влюбились, а он — влюбился в них. В некотором роде. И хуже всех получилось с Чэсом. Если Гэри и Анна-Мария не скрывали своего отношения и заявляли открыто, Ричи отбрехивался убеждениями в собственной заядлой натуральности, то Чэс просто ничего не говорил. Он молча смотрел на Джона и ждал, пока тот решит за них обоих.

Джон не хотел решать. Ни тогда, ни, тем более, сейчас.

И когда в один из ужасных дней Чэс целует его, Джон отталкивает. Говорит, что не настолько пьян, чтобы не бояться мести Рене. И что не настолько утратил моральные принципы, чтобы отнимать отца у маленькой девочки.

Чэс уходит, и Джон думает, что он не вернется. Надеется, что он не вернется. Но несколько часов спустя Чэс возвращается, привозит продукты, какие-то благовония, свечи, козью кровь, и прочую мелочевку, которая у Джона постоянно заканчивается… и заявляет, что у них слишком много дел, чтобы просто разлеживаться на диване.

Джон думает: «Ты точно заслужил кого-то получше меня». А еще о том, что ужасный день рядом с Чэсом становится просто плохим.

Не так уж и мало.


End file.
